A Need
by Candy Dragonstar
Summary: One shot B/V fic...Vegita feels a need the night before the World Tournament...That's all I can tell ya! Read and Review PLEASE! *begs*


Authors Note: This is what happens when you are sitting in study hall bored 2 classes a day! Vegita is a little, well ok probably way, out of character but I really don't care! Takes place the night before the world tournament. I never have seen this done so I took a shot at a romance!  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
The room was dark and the only sound that was heard was the soft breathing of the couple lying in bed. The lights have been turned out for some time but Vegita could not sleep. He turned to look at his sleeping princess. Something was telling him to hold her close and never let go. Maybe it was because he has been training so much and hasn't had time to hold his love, his mate, his princess.  
  
"Bulma are you awake?" He asked in is gruff but soft voice.   
  
"Yes I am, Vegita. Why?" She asked.  
  
Bulma had no problem sleeping but if Vegita wanted to talk she wasn't going to stop him.   
  
"Have you ever felt the need to do something?" He asked quickly almost afraid he couldn't say it.   
  
Shocked by this Bulma replied, "Yes I have. Most of the time that need you feel is because you've felt alone or scared, but if you need to do something, I'd say do it if it is strong enough."  
  
"I see, very well" With that said and answered, Vegita grabbed Bulma and brought her close to his body, holding her as if she were a glass doll.  
  
"Vegita..." Bulma was shocked by Vegita's strange actions.  
  
"Shhh...I do not know why but I feel a strong need to hold you. You said that if it is strong enough, to fulfill that need. I love you Bulma, always remember that." Vegita said shocking both of them even more if it is possible for Bulma to be anymore shocked.  
  
"I love you too, Vegita."   
  
Bulma soon fell asleep in the arms of her love. Vegita now felt he could sleep.   
  
The Next Morning...  
  
Vegita awoke to find his princess still asleep in his arms. He didn't want to wake her so he just laid there thinking of all the things that could go wrong at the tournament.   
  
After a few minutes, Vegita was brought out of his thoughts by a waking Bulma.  
  
"Good morning, Bulma."  
  
"Good morning, Vegita. I was surprised you weren't training last night."  
  
"Just a need."  
  
"Tell me about this need."  
  
"Very well. I feel as if something may go wrong today and I should be near you as much as I can."  
  
"Well I won't argue." A beat. "We should probably get ready before we are late for the tournament."  
  
"As much as I want to stay here and hold you, I want to beat Kakarrot more." (gee Vegita knows how to ruin a romantic scene!)  
  
They got ready for the day/tournament in silence. Bulma was thinking of what could go wrong, while Vegita thinking of how to beat Goku.   
  
Suddenly, Vegita though maybe something won't happen to him but to Bulma. He watched her brush her hair. He'd just die if she were hurt in anyway. That was his princess, the mother of his son.   
  
Bulma watched though her mirror as Vegita walked over to her and stood up, back to him still, when he stopped behind her. With a swift motion Vegita Spun Bulma around and kissed her passionately.  
  
They stayed like that only parting for air once in awhile, until a knock and a familiar voice broke them apart.  
  
"MOM! DAD! Hurry Up! I Can't Wait Much Longer! I Wanna Go NOW!" Trunks yelled through the door  
  
"Just A Minute Dear!" Bulma answered and then looked back at Vegita who was smiling. "Shall we go?"  
  
"We shall." He answered.  
  
And they left. But not without breakfast first.   
  
Vegita did "beat" Goku so to say but then sacrificed himself against Majin Buu in an effort to save Earth, his friends, his son, and his princess.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
AN: Well? Did you like it? PLEASE TELL ME YOU DID! Or if you didn't tell me what I did wrong! Either way...REVIEW! PLEASE! 


End file.
